ZŁOŚLIWOŚĆ WZGARDZONA
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Krótka rozprawa między Frodem, Samem i Tedem Sandymanem :)


**Larner**

**Złośliwość wzgardzona**

**_Spite Scorned_**

Gdy przechodzili przez most Nad Wodą w stronę Bag Endu, Sam żonglował wieloma listami usiłując ustalić kto mógł przysłać każdy z nich.

- Nie pojmuję czemu Nibs musiał przywieźć mi wszystkie listy pod Zielonego Smoka. – Narzekał Sam. – Czemu nie zostawił ich zwyczajnie u Staruszka pod numerem trzecim?

Frodo zaśmiał się.

- Cóż, widocznie nie mógł się zdecydować, gdzie właściwie zamieszkujesz, Samie. Wpierw zatrzymałeś się na farmie Cottonów, a teraz podróżujesz po kraju sprawdzając, jak wiele drzew zostało zniszczonych, gdzie domy wymagają odnowienia, oraz gdzie pobudowano te potworności Lotha, które trzeba zburzyć, a teraz jesteś zajęty sadzeniem i remontujesz dla mnie Bag End, bym mógł się wprowadzić. Podejrzewam, że wymyślił, że stajnia pod Smokiem to jedyne miejsce, gdzie można liczyć na spotkanie się z tobą, co kilka tygodni.

- Skoro tak mówisz. – Powiedział Sam, zanim przynajmniej trzy z listów, które trzymał wypadły mu z ręki. – Papier i kałamarz! – wykrzyknął zatrzymując się gniewnie i pochylając nad drogą, by je pozbierać.

- Patrzcie, kto to się raczył wreszcie zjawić w Hobbitonie! – Powiedział ktoś, a Sam odwrócił się i zobaczył, że to Ted Sandyman za nim stoi.

- Myślał żem, żeś jest zbyt wysoko urodzony fanfaron, żeby pospolitować się z takimi jak my. – Zadrwił Ted.

Zbierając z ziemi ostatnią kopertę Sam wyprostował się i spojrzał na Tedaożna liczyć na spotkanie cię co kilka tygodni.e trzeb lodowato.

- O, co ci chodzi? – Zapytał.

- Och, to tylko, że zdaje się nie uważasz, żeś nam coś winien, tutaj, w naszej własnej wsi. – Odparł Ted. – Włóczysz się po całym Shire tu i ówdzie, gdzie cię zachcianka poniesie nie dbając o tych, którzy znają cię od tyciego.

Sam zaśmiał się niewesoło.

- Słyszysz to Frodo? Ten tutaj sądzi, że nie dbam o swoich!

- Hmm – Rzekł Frodo. – Zdaje się zapominać, że to ty zadbałeś o budowę domu, w którym teraz mieszka.

- Miałem już dom. – Zaoponował Ted.

Sam parsknął – Tą ruderę, którą kazał postawić Lotho nazywasz domem? Może być, jeśli można nazwać tak coś ze szparami w kamieniarce, oknami, które albo są zawarte na głucho albo się nie domykają, i pompą, która nie działa. Trzeba to było zburzyć, albo samo by się zawaliło na jakiegoś nieszczęśnika, który by obok przechodził. Myślę, że taki wypadek byłby się zdarzył wkrótce.

– Ale mnie tam było wystarczająco wygodnie!

- A, kiedy by podłoga się zajęła od tego pieca, co tam był, to co? Albo, jakby więcej gontów zwiało z dachu – dobrą ćwierć już zwiało!

Frodo położył dłoń na ramieniu Sama a Ted zauważył nagle, że brakuje z niej jednego palca.

– Nie przystoi, aby Lord Perhael, lord wszystkich wolnych ludów Śródziemia miał wysłuchiwać nonsensów od takiego jak ten. – Orzekł Frodo, a oczy miał zimne, gdy spoglądał na syna byłego młynarza.

Pod tym spojrzeniem Ted poczuł ciarki na plecach – tak się czuł, jakby wzrok Froda Bagginsa obdzierał go do naga, pozostawiając zupełnie czytelnego i bezbronnego wobec namysłu wszystkich innych z wioski, którzy zaczęli się gromadzić, aby oglądać konfrontacje między dwójką Podróżników i tym łobuzem Tedem. Sam podniósł rękę i swoją dłonią przysłonił dłoń swego pana i Ted zobaczył, że chociaż jego dłoń była nienaruszona to widniał na niej świetnej roboty pierścień, którego Ted wcześniej nie zauważył. Był ciężki i najoczywiściej bardzo cenny. Dłonie Sama były szersze i grubsze od dłoni Froda Bagginsa, ale mimo tego ten pierścień wyglądał, jakby znajdował się na właściwym miejscu.

Ted zdobył się buńczuczny ton

– Cóż, nie, żebyś był jakiś znacznie lepszy od niego Frodo Bagginsie – znikając tak, jak stary Szalony Bilbo kiedyś! A teraz częściej przesiadujesz w Michel Delving niźli tutaj, bawiąc się w Burmistrza, w przemowy i bankiety zapominając o zwyczajnych hobbitach i ich potrzebach.

Ted z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Frodo zbladł, chociaż jednocześnie zarumienił się na policzkach.

Wzrok Sama również był zimny.

- Cóż, jeśli zwracanie uwagi na tego tu jest poniżej godności Lorda Perhaela, to jest tak samo i dla Lorda Iorhaela, czyż nie tak, Frodo?

Znów skupił uwagę na swym panu, który uniósł brwi i odwzajemnił mu się krzywym uśmiechem.

- Dobrze powiedziane, Samie. Ach, cóż! Twoja siostra zostawiła w stajni wieść, że mam ciasto nadziewane kurczakiem w piekarniku w Bag End. Pójdziemy na kolację? – Zapytał.

Obaj odwrócili się od Teda i odeszli, podkreślając tym, że i on może już się oddalić.

I dopiero, gdy odeszli Ted zauważył, że Sam nie szedł pół kroku za swym panem jak to miał w zwyczaju przed wyjazdem z Shire, ale obok Froda. I, czyż Samowa kamizelka i hafty na niej nie były tak samo świetne, jak cokolwiek, co pan Pagórka nosił od lat!

_I, o co im szło z tym gadaniem o lordach i takich tam, co to żaden hobbit z Shire przecież nigdy o nich nie słyszał?_ rozmyślał Ted, gdy unikany przez tłumek widzów, którzy wzięli przykład z Froda Bagginsa i Sama Gamgee, pozostał sam, stojąc bezradnie na środku drogi.


End file.
